


The Fighter

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has been behaving strangely for weeks after recieveing a strange envelope in the post, now he has to do all he can to protect the one person he's come to care for without him knowing, or can he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Fighter  
Chapter 1  
…  
Eve had been the first to notice the change in James; from the moment she had dropped off the envelope addressed to him a few weeks before, the sudden change in his demeanor. He’d been spending more and more time around MI6, taking a step back from missions, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by M.   
“Eve…do you have a moment.” Mallory asked, appearing at his door.  
“Yes Sir.”  
Eve got up and followed Mallory in to his office, taking a seat across from him as he poured them both some tea and handing one to Eve.  
“Thank you Sir.”  
“Eve, we know one another well enough to be honest with one another yes?”  
“Sure.”  
“And if I were to ask you a serious question, would you tell me?”  
“If I’m able too Sir.”  
Mallory took a sip of his tea before placing the cup down and leaning forward, eyes focused on the young woman opposite him.  
“What’s going on with Bond?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I’m not a foolish man Eve, I’m aware of how odd he’s been behaving lately.”  
“You want me to be honest?”  
“Please.”  
“I really don’t know what’s going on with him, I have tried to ask him but he steers me away from the question every time.”  
“He’s taken a step back from the field.”  
“Yes I noticed that, he’s been like that with me too, it’s not like him.”  
“No it’s not, I’m concerned about him. I know he’d probably never tell me what’s going on. I suppose those kinds of conversations were reserved for my predecessor.”   
“Sir, it’s been two years now…I think he’s past the point of comparing you to her.”  
“You don’t feel he still resents me being here behind this desk.”  
“James made peace with her death, and he accepted you as our leader. I’m not saying it was all plain sailing but I think he’s come a long way, don’t you?”  
“If that were true then he’d tell me what’s going on.”  
“Perhaps it’s a personal issue, something he doesn’t feel he can share with us.”  
“I’m worried about him Eve.”  
Eve watched the way Mallory avoided eye contact when he spoke to her about James, there was something he wasn’t saying…something she was missing.  
“Sir, I’m sure he’ll tell us when he feels ready.”  
“And what if it’s too late…I’m sorry Eve, just ignore me. You may go.”  
Eve offered a warm smile before getting up and making her way back out to her work station, she sat down for a few minutes…her eyes focused on Mallory’s office, sighing to herself before getting up and making her way along the long corridors of MI6.  
…  
James was leaning back in his chair, staring out the window, holding the envelope that had arrived weeks before…lost in his own thoughts.  
“James…James…”  
James snapped back to the present, turning to see Eve standing at his desk, her arms folded across her chest, with determination on her face.  
“Eve…this is a surprise…what do you need.”  
“Take me to lunch.”  
“What?”  
“You need to eat and I’m starving, take me to lunch…treat your friend.”  
“Okay…where?”  
“There’s a nice Bistro just a block from here…lets go.”  
James obeyed, tucking the envelope in to the inside of his jacket before getting up and following Eve out.  
The Bistro was fairly quiet for Wednesday lunchtime, which Eve was grateful for. They were seated at a table in the corner, Eve ordering ham salad while James ordered some pasta.  
“So, come on Eve…what’s all this in aid off.”  
“What, can’t two friends share lunch together now?”  
“Eve…”  
“Okay, there is something I wanted to discuss with you.”  
“Go on.”  
“You…”  
“Me?”  
“James, we’re worried about you.”  
“Who are we?”  
“Mallory…and me.”  
“Eve…”  
“Look, I’m not stupid, and neither is he. We know something’s going on…something you’re hiding from us.”  
“It’s not your concern.”  
“I disagree; you’ve barely left the office in weeks. It’s almost like your waiting for something to happen.”  
James looked around the Bistro then back to Eve, who looked worried.  
“We care about you James, we’re your friends. If there’s something going on, if you’re in danger from something or someone…then you need to tell us.”  
James closed his eyes briefly before looking back at Eve, she watched as he put his hand in side his jacket pocket and bring out the envelope he’d tucked away in the office and took out the contents and handing them to Eve.   
James watched Eve closely as she examined the contents thoroughly before looking back at James.  
“I don’t understand, why am I looking at pictures of Mallory…why did you take these?”  
“I didn’t take them…that envelope you gave me a few weeks ago, that’s what was inside…along with this.” He said, handing her a small piece of paper.

James,

You took something of great importance to me many years ago, for which I’ve never forgotten. Well now I’m going to take something equally precious to you.

A.F

James waited as Eve ready the note and looked back at him.  
“I don’t understand…who’s A.F?”  
“His name if I’m right, is Arthur Ficher…he was an inventor, he designed a nuclear weapon….he was days away from finally using on our country until…”  
“You got to him first.”  
“It was one of my first missions under the leadership of Olivia.”  
“But I don’t understand…”  
“When I destroyed the weapon, it ended up killing his Son as well…he was only fifteen and helping daddy to destroy our country. He always said he’d make me pay one day.”  
“Yes but I still don’t follow…why the pictures of Mallory.”  
“He’s our Head of MI6, if there’s anyone more important to us then it’s him.”  
“Are you sure it’s this man Ficher?”  
“Not a hundred percent but…it sounds like him.”  
“So your refusal to go on missions…the late nights at the office…you’ve been keeping an eye on Mallory.”  
“I didn’t want him knowing about the pictures and I knew the only way to protect him was to do it myself, without his knowledge.”  
“James…you have to tell him.”  
“Tell him that because of something I did years ago, his life is now in danger because of me.”  
“He has a right to know, you can’t watch him 24/7.”  
James looked away from Eve before running a hand over his face.  
“Oh my god, you’ve been camped outside his home haven’t you?”  
“It’s my entire fault, so it’s down to me to protect him.”  
“You’re really worried about him, aren’t you?”  
“You sound surprised.”  
“I am, there were time I didn’t think you could care less about him.”  
“Time heals right.”  
“Time heals…you need to tell him James.”   
“Yeah I know, he won’t be happy.”  
“Better angry than dead.”  
James could only laugh a little as Eve finished off her salad.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…  
Eve returned to the office after lunch, a lot quieter than when she’d left, Mallory was in and out throughout the day. Watching her closely as he prepared to leave for the evening, he decided to inquire.  
“Eve…are you alright.”  
“Mmmm, oh yes Sir…I’m fine.”  
“You’ve been very quiet since lunch, did something happen?”  
“No.”  
“You’re a terrible liar Eve.”  
Mallory came around and leaned against Eve’s desk, his arms folded as he looked down at her.  
“Look, I know I’m just the boss but…I can also be a very good listener.”  
“I can’t Sir…I’m sorry.”  
“Does this have something to do with Bond?”  
All it took was a look from Eve to confirm his question.  
“Very well, I won’t push you to tell me…he is alright though…isn’t he?”  
Eve noted the sudden concern in Mallory’s voice as he asked of James.  
“He does care you know…about all of us. There’s nothing James wouldn’t do to protect any one of us.”  
“I never assumed anything else, good night Eve.”  
Mallory stood up, laying a warm hand on her shoulder before making his way to the door.  
“Sir…”  
“Yes.”  
“He’s at yours.”  
“Sorry what?”  
“James….he’ll be at your home.”  
“Why would he be there?”  
“I think he should explain that one.”  
“Very well…good night Eve.”  
“Good night Sir.”  
…  
The rain fell heavily on the streets as James sat in his Aston Martin, his eyes never leaving Mallory’s house. He watched as couples walked by, hand in hand, unaware of all the dangers that lurked around the corners. James eyes widened as Mallory’s car pulled up outside the house, he watched the older man get out and thank his driver before the car drove off. James eyes lingered on Mallory just a little longer before the older man turned around, two sets of blue eyes connecting instantly.  
“Oh shit.” James whispered, trying to lower his head as if not to be noticed.  
Mallory walked across the street and knocked on the window, James muttering to himself before rolling down the window.  
“Sir.”  
“Bond, if you’re going to survey me all night, it might be a better idea to come inside…god knows it will be warmer, come on.”  
James watched as Mallory walked back across the road, looking back as he waited for James to exit the car and follow him inside. James stood in the hallway, watching Mallory remove his jacket before going in to the toilet at the side and bringing out a towel and passing it to James.  
“You’d better dry off…drink?”  
“Please Sir.”  
“This way.”  
James made his way through to the front room, watching as Mallory poured them both a drink.  
“Have a seat.”  
“Thank you Sir.”  
Mallory brought over the drinks, taking a seat beside James, watching as the younger man put the towel to the side and took the drink Mallory was holding out to him.  
“What’s going on with you Bond?”  
“Sir…”  
“Don’t even try to deny anything Bond.”  
“I don’t know what…”  
“James enough.” Mallory said, his voice raised.  
James sat his glass down, turning to Mallory and taking out the envelope from his jacket and passing it to him. He watched closely as Mallory examined the contents of the envelope, staring at the pictures of himself and reading over the note addressed to James.  
“I’m not quite sure I follow this James…the note says that they take someone equally precious to you…these pictures…why did he send you pictures of me.”  
James stood up, his hands running through his hair.  
“You’re the Head of MI6, you’re of big importance. Hurting you would hurt me…us, the team.” James answered a little too quickly.  
“How long have you been outside the house, watching me?”  
“Since the envelope arrived.”  
“And you missions.”  
“I couldn’t….not with this going on.”  
“Did you really kill his son?”  
“I didn’t have a choice, it was him or me…I was doing my job.”  
“I’m not judging you…sit down.”  
James did as he was told, taking his place beside Mallory before drinking the remainder of the scotch in his glass.  
“James…you can’t do your job efficiently if you’re camped outside my house night after night.”  
“Right now…you, protecting you…that is my mission.”  
“I’m not her; I can take care of myself.”  
“So could she and she still died. I won’t let that happen a second time.”  
“James you can’t…”  
“LOOK, I AM SICK TO DEATH OF TERRORITS AND MUDERERS TAKING AWAY THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT. I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN OKAY.”  
Mallory laid a hand on James shoulder, trying to calm him down a little.  
“Okay…okay, I’ll go and find us something to eat, I won’t be long.”  
…  
James appeared in the kitchen doorway as he watched Mallory take a few plastic dishes out of the fridge and putting them in the microwave.  
“I hope lasagna is alright, I had quite a bit left over…sometimes I forget it’s just me in the house.” He smiled.  
“Lasagna’s fine, thanks. Look, I’m sorry for yelling like that. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”  
“Am I the only target, or are the others at risk…Eve, Bill…Q?”  
“It appears to be just you.”  
“But why me?”  
“I don’t know Sir.” Bond replied, lying to his face.  
The microwave beeped, James taking a seat as Mallory got the plates ready and placed one in front of James.  
“Eat up…before it goes cold.”  
“Thank you Sir.”  
“It’s Gareth.” He smiled.  
“Gareth.”  
It was 2am when Mallory made his way down the stairs to see a glimpse of light coming from the front room, making his way over he walked inside to see James standing by the window, gun in hand.  
“James….”  
“Sorry…did I wake you?”  
“I wasn’t asleep. Have you even attempted to go to sleep?”  
“What do you think?”  
James turned back to the window, shivering slightly when Mallory’s hand found its way to James shoulder.  
“James…you need to sleep, you’ll wear yourself out.”  
“I can’t, if I sleep and something happens to you then I…”  
“James please…listen to me.”  
Mallory held James arms tightly, turning him to face him as he stared him down.  
“Asleep or awake, you can’t protect me from everything. If this Ficher man wants to get to me, he’ll find away.”  
James lifted his head to look in to Mallory’s eyes, his hand coming to grip his wrist.  
“There is nothing…nothing I won’t do to keep you safe…remember that.”  
“Get some sleep; you’re no use to anyone in this state.”  
Mallory disappeared up stairs as James turned his attentions back to the window, ready for what might come.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…  
Mallory made his way down stairs the next morning, it was just after 6am and he couldn’t sleep. When he walked in to the front room, he found James asleep in the chair by the window, his head to the side, his gun gripped tightly in his hand. Mallory leaned down and attempted to take the gun from James grasp but was stopped when James eyes snapped open, grabbing hold of Mallory’s wrist as the older man took a step back, shocked at the sudden aggression from him.  
“James it’s alright…it’s me…Gareth, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said in a calming voice.  
“Sir…I’m…I’m sorry.”  
James stared at him for a few moments, regret on his face for his sudden rage. James looked down to see he was still holding Mallory’s wrist tightly in his own hand.  
“James…”  
James let go of him as Mallory rubbed a hand over the wrist before looking up at him.  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
“It’s alright; I might have a bruise though.” He joked.  
James face went serious as he took hold of Mallory’s hand and took him up stairs towards the bathroom.   
“Sit down sir.”  
Mallory did as James asked and sat down on the edge of the bath while he watched James search the cabinet.  
“James, what are you looking for?”  
“First aid kit.”  
“Leave it, I’m fine.”  
James reached for something in the cabinet before turning and kneeling down in front of Mallory. James unscrewed the cap of the antiseptic he found before rolling up Mallory’s shirt sleeve and gently applying some of the cooling cream. Mallory closed his eyes briefly as James made soothing ministrations to his wrist.  
“There…hopefully that will help.”  
“It really wasn’t necessary, it was nothing.”  
“I don’t know my own strength sometimes.”  
James looked up to see Mallory watching him, a concerned look on his face.  
“I can’t believe you slept in that chair all night, it’s the most uncomfortable thing on the planet.”  
“I wasn’t really sleeping that long to be honest.”  
Mallory stood up, offering a hand to James, which he accepted as he got to his feet.  
“James, I meant what I said last night. You can’t keep going on like this, you need sleep. You’re going to wear yourself out and you’ll be no good to me in that state.”  
“I’m so sorry I’ve made you a target.”  
“This is not your fault.”  
“How can you say that, if it wasn’t for me, if I hadn’t killed his son then he…”  
“James, you were doing your job…it was their choice to turn against their country, all you did was put a stop to it. Don’t blame yourself, promise me.”   
The determination in Mallory’s voice had James agreeing with him as the older man lay a warm hand on his shoulder.  
“Come on, you need some breakfast inside you.” He smiled as he walked off.  
…  
Mallory convinced James to take a few days off and catch up on some much needed sleep which James had been unsure about but made Eve promise him to call if anything happened.  
“Eve, would you let the PM know that I’m not going to be able to make our 2pm appointment tomorrow, I have a conference call with our friends from the CIA.”  
“Yes sir, I’ll let him know.”  
“Eve…”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Has Bond been inn contact the last few days?”  
“Why are you asking sir?”  
“Because I know him, I ordered him to take a few days off and catch up on his sleep and he wasn’t exactly thrilled with the suggestion.”  
“He had been checking in but I promise you…he has slept.”  
“You know that for sure.”  
“Oh I know, I went by the first night…I slipped a sleeping pill in to his coffee, knocked him out for a good 8 hours or so.” She smiled.  
“Thank you Eve.”  
“M…package for you.”   
Mallory looked up to see the young woman from the front reception desk in his eye line, holding a brown package out to him, which he took with a smile.  
“Thank you Amy.”  
“You’re welcome sir, will there be anything else.”  
“No, that’s fine…thank you.”  
“Were you expecting anything sir?”  
“Not that I’m aware off, anyway…I’ll let you get back to work Eve.”  
Eve smiled as Mallory made his way back in to his office, taking out his mobile as he placed the package on the desk before dialing. Eve was just picking up the phone to inform the PM about the cancellation with Mallory when she ducked down at the sound of the sudden explosion from Mallory’s office.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I’m so sorry for the delay to the people reading this.  
…  
Chapter 4  
…  
The only sound to be heard around her was the ringing in her ears as Eve slowly stood up from behind her desk. Trying to get her thoughts together, she looked out in to the corridor to see people running and screaming, guards coming rushing in to Mallory’s domain.  
“Miss Moneypenny are you alright? Miss Moneypenny, can you hear me.”  
“Steve…yes, yes I’m okay. M…someone needs to check on him.”  
“Is he in there?” He asked, looking towards the office.  
“Yes.” Was all she said, tears in her eyes?  
Eve stayed back as Steve made his way in to the smokey office, debris lying by the door. She waited for what felt like hours when in face only a few minutes had passed, relief washing over her when Steve reappeared with Mallory in his arms, laying him down gently on the floor as Eve rushed to kneel beside him.  
“Oh my god…Sir, M can you hear me.”  
Mallory could only offer a small groan of pain as a response as Eve looked up at Steve.  
“We need an ambulance…now.”  
“I’ll get right on it Miss Moneypenny.”  
Eve stayed with M as Steve went to phone for an ambulance, Tanner appeared and was by Eve’s side to check on their boss.  
“Eve…what the hell happened? I was on the second floor when I heard the explosion.”  
“He received a package; minutes later…the place just went up.”  
“Have you called an ambulance?”  
“Steve’s on it now.”  
“Sir…can you talk?”  
“I’ve already tried Bill…it’s not use.”  
Tanner watched Eve shaking as she held Mallory’s hand as they waited for the ambulance.  
“He’ll be alright.” He said, rubbing a hand on her back.  
“Someone needs to call James…this is going to set him off.”  
“Why?”  
“Miss Moneypenny, the ambulance is here.” Steve said, appearing behind them.  
“Thanks Steve.”  
Eve and Tanner got to their feet as the paramedics entered the office, Eve watching closely as they attended to him.  
“Eve?” Tanner asked.  
“I’ll explain later, right now…we need to get him to hospital.”  
…  
The light was streaming through his window as James stirred from his sleep; he hadn’t realized just how tired he’d been. As much as he hated being ordered to do something, Eve had been right…he needed to rest. He ran a hand over his face as he sat up, taking in his surroundings for a second before he looked to his phone on the side cabinet to see it flashing. He reached for the phone, smiling to himself to see Eve’s name, probably checking up yet again to make sure he was taking her advice and resting. He opened the message and read and re-read it again, his face turning to anger and fear. He threw back the covers, grabbing his clothes from the chair where he’d left them the night before and quickly showered before rushing out the door.  
…  
Tanner sat in the chair next to Eve, giving her ample time to compose herself before he finally spoke.  
“So…what the hell’s been going on?”  
“Bill, don’t.”  
“Don’t what…demand to know what’s been happening? This wasn’t just a random explosion…that much I know. M was targeted, and you know something about that…so I’ll ask again, what’s going on.”  
“It’s connected to James.”  
“Bond…but why?”  
“It involves one of his old missions, a man named Arthur Ficher, he was building a nuclear weapon to use on our country, M had sent James to stop him, She needed her best and he did but…he ended up killing Ficher’s son, who was fifteen. Ficher told James that he’d make him pay one day and now he’s doing just that. He’s using Mallory to get to him.”  
“But why Mallory? We’ve known James a lot longer, we’re closer to him…if he wanted to hurt anyone then why not one of us.”  
“James says it’s because he’s now the Head of MI6.”  
“But you don’t believe that?”  
“It’s not MI6 he wants revenge on, it’s James personally, and when you want to hurt someone personally…you hurt the one person they love more than anything else.”  
“What…Mallory, but James hates him; he’s never forgiven him for taking over from her.”  
“So he says, lately though…when I’ve been with him, how worried he’s been since he received the photos of Mallory and the note threatening him. There’s more to this than James is telling me.”  
“You don’t actually believe that James and M are…you know.”  
“I don’t know, but something’s going on. Mallory might not be aware himself of James feelings…if that’s what’s going on. Oh I don’t know, perhaps I’m reading too much in to all of this…all I know for sure is…”  
Eve went quiet when she looked up to see James striding towards them, anger on his face. His fists clenching as he got closer.  
“James….”  
“Where is he?”  
“James listen we….”  
“WHERE IS HE?”  
“Calm down Bond.” Tanner demanded.  
“You were supposed to be looking after him, you promised me Eve.”  
“There was security posted outside James, he had the protection.”  
“Clearly not or this wouldn’t have happened. A Bomb, how in the hell did a bomb get in to MI6, let alone Gar…M’s office.”  
“I don’t know, the girl Amy…she’s new. Clearly she made a mistake.”  
“A mistake…a mistake. HE WAS NEARLY KILLED EVE.”  
“Okay Bond enough…this isn’t Eve’s fault.”  
“I’m sorry James; I did the best I could to keep him safe. Clearly I’ve been out of the field too long.”  
James looked in to Eve’s eyes, seeing the fear and apologetic way she looked at him. He moved forward, placing a hand on her arm.  
“I’m sorry Eve, you’re not responsible for this…Bill’s right. Ficher’s the one to blame here…and me.”  
“You, James we’ve been though this before you…”  
“This is all happening because of me, I killed his son. Anything that happens to M, it’s on me. I never should have agreed to time off, I should have known better.”  
“You can’t watch him twenty four hours a day James.”  
“Clearly I do, can he see me.”  
“The doctors fixed him up to an IV, he has smoke inhalation and a few cuts and bruises and a cracked rib but other than that, he seems fine. He just needs to rest up.” Tanner said.  
“We should get back to the office, get things under control. James…will you be okay here?” Eve asked.  
“Yeah, off you go. I’ll drop by later.”  
Eve nodded as Tanner escorted her away, James turned towards Mallory’s room, his stomach dropping at what he was about to face.   
…  
James entered Mallory’s room; the older man was lying on his back, the blanket covering his chest, his arms covered in small cuts. He approached the bed cautiously; streistrips had been applied to the side of his forehead. James looked down at him; he appeared much older than he was. James hand moved to brush a few stray hairs from his forehead, his hand lingering a little as Mallory shifted, a gasp escaping his lips.  
“Ssssh, it’s okay…you’re safe.” James whispered.  
Mallory opened his eyes slowly to see James staring back at him, guilt written over his face as he ran his fingers over Mallory’s knuckle.  
“James…”  
“I am…so sorry.”  
“Not…your fault.”  
“Bull shit…Sir.”  
“James you…aaagghhh.”  
“Hey, take it easy. Try not to move too much, you’ve cracked a rib and you took a few bumps.”  
“Bomb?”  
“Yeah, a bomb.”  
“My package?”  
“It should have been checked before it was given to you, I’ll be having a few words.”  
“Don’t blame the girl…she’s new…she’s still learning. Eve…is Eve alright…Bill…Q?”  
“They’re all fine, don’t worry. You got the worst of it…I never should have taken time off.”  
“You couldn’t have stopped this James.”  
“I could have tried, you could have been killed.”  
Mallory’s eyes went to where James hand lay, his fingers lightly stroking his arm.  
“You’re not responsible for me.”   
“Yes I am, if you’d died I…”  
“I’m alright…I made it.”  
James looked in to Mallory’s eyes, smiling as the older man watched him fondly, Mallory’s own hand covering James other hand. James felt a small tightening in his stomach as he smiled down at Mallory before removing his hand.  
“I…I should let you get some rest, god knows you deserve some.”  
“You don’t have to leave, stay…talk to me.”  
“I should get back, Eve and Bill will need some help clearing the place up and I want some answers. I’ll be back soon okay, I won’t leave you again.”  
Mallory watched James closely, seeing something he couldn’t quite place in James eyes.  
“Very well, I’ll be here.”  
James gave his hand a tight squeeze before leaving the room, Mallory closing his eyes when the closed behind James.  
…  
To Be Continue…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
...  
James stood in the doorway of Mallory’s office, suet and dust everywhere…the smell of smoke filling his nostrils as he looked around at the mess. Mallory’s desk lying damaged on the floor, the window blown from the explosion, files littered around the room, pages burnt.  
“James?”  
He looked around to see Eve approaching him, looking wary of him. He offered a genuine smile as she stood by his side, taking in the disaster for herself.  
“James…I’m so sorry.”  
“No…I’m the one who should apologise. The way I spoke to you at the hospital…it was wrong. It wasn’t your fault, there was no way you could have predicted what was going to happen.”  
“Don’t blame the girl either James.”  
“No…I don’t…just myself.”  
“We already told you that you…”  
“Eve…all of this…it’s because of me. For my actions, he’s in hospital.”  
“It doesn’t matter what anyone tells you does it, you’ll never believe a word.”  
“He could have died…because of that bastard.”  
“I need to ask you something…a personal query.”  
“Oh yeah…and what’s that?”  
“About M.”  
“What about him?”  
“His getting hurt…it’s affecting you more than you’re saying. What’s going on…this isn’t just about your boss being targeted…this is getting to you because you actually care about him, don’t you?”  
“Eve I…”  
“James talk to me, we’re friends. You know there’s nothing you can’t tell me. I won’t tell anyone, you know that.”  
“Okay…but not here. Come by tonight…my place…around eight?”  
“Sure…will you go back to the hospital?”  
“Maybe later, right now…I need Q.”  
…  
Q was in his lab, going over and over the footage before the explosion, trying to get a glimpse of the person who delivered the package to Amy.   
“Q.”  
“Bond…we weren’t expecting you back.”  
“What have you got?”  
“Nothing much I’m afraid. The man who delivered the package looks as though he’s just a regular courier. We’re trying to track him down, we managed to get the plates from his motorbike…I have someone running it through our database and when we find him then perhaps he might be able to tell us who sent him.”  
“I know who sent him.”  
“You…but how.”  
“The man doing this…I know him.”  
“How?”  
“Long story but I need you to trace him for me…work your magic.”  
“His name?”  
Arthur Ficher.”  
“Who is he?”  
“An old mission…his son died and he’s using M as payback.”  
“You killed this mans son?”  
“Don’t feel too sorry for him Q…the man was trying to destroy our country…with his son’s help. Just find him for me Q….please.”  
“I’ll do my best.”  
“Here…you might get some prints from these though if he’s as good as he things then it might be a dead end.”  
Q took the envelope from James, opening it to see the pictures of Mallory.  
“He’s been following M.”  
“He’s using him to get to me.”  
“But why him.”  
“Q I really can’t explain right now…just do this for me.”  
“Of course.”  
James lay a hand on Q’s shoulder before he walked out the room.  
…  
Mallory was sitting up in bed when James arrived just before six, he watched the way James lingered in the doorway, for the first time seeing how nervous he looked.  
“James…are you just going to stand there all night.” He smiled.  
“Sorry I…didn’t want to disturb you.”  
“I’m glad of the company, come and sit down.”  
James came in to the room and took a seat in the chair, trying to keep his distance.  
“James I’m alright, really.”  
“It’s my fault.”  
“No it’s not.”  
“How can you say that…if I hadn’t killed his bloody son then none of this would…”  
“STOP.” Mallory yelled.  
James watched the way Mallory wrapped an arm around his front, pain on his face. James was on his feet in seconds, his arm going around Mallory’ shoulder.  
“Gareth…”  
“Water…”  
James grabbed the pitcher and poured some water, steadying the glass as Mallory took a few sips, trying to catch his breath. James put down the glass before coming to sit on the bed in front of Mallory, his hand clutching Mallory’s.  
“Just take it easy okay, deep breathes.”  
Mallory watched James and followed him as he breathed in and out slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. When Mallory returned to normal, James was still holding on to his hand.  
“You okay?”  
“Mmmm, better…thank you.”  
“When will they let you out of here?”  
“A few days they said. I’m not allowed back to work for a couple of weeks, until I’ve healed.”  
“I should hope not.”  
“You’ve gone back to work with worse.”  
“Yeah but I’m used to it…you’re not.”  
“What’s happening James?”  
James looked up to see the way Mallory was looking at his, his grip tightening around James hand.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The only other person you’ve gone to great lengths to protect was my predecessor and that was because you loved her.”  
James went quiet as Mallory watched him closely, his eyes going to their hands.  
“James…”  
“You saved her life once and for that I’ll always be grateful.”  
“I was doing my job.”  
“I know but…even after her death…you made sure I was alright. I know you sent Eve to check on me and I know you had the food delivered to me, making sure I ate. I saw you a few times outside my flat, keeping an eye on me.”  
“Much the way you did with me.” He smiled.  
“You’ve…wormed your way in to my life, without me actually realizing it and…I like it.”  
James found the courage to look up to see the confused look on Mallory’s face, afraid of what he would say next, he leaned in and covered the older mans lips in a chaste kiss before he could reject him. Mallory gasped at the sudden contact, perhaps in shock or pain, James wasn’t entirely sure. He pulled back afraid of what was about to come.  
“James I…”  
“You don’t have to say anything, really it’s fine. Look, get better and I’ll see you back at work when you’re well. In the meantime, I’ll catch the son of a bitch that did this to you, I promise.”  
“James please, don’t….go.”  
James was on his feet, heading out the door before Mallory could stop him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
…  
James was nursing a scotch when he heard the door, walking towards it and finding Eve on the other side.  
“Hey…I figured you wouldn’t have eaten so I brought some takeout…just pizza.”  
“Come on in.”  
James stood aside as Eve made her way inside, putting the pizza on the table as James got her some wine from the kitchen.  
“Thanks.” She smiled, taking it from him.  
“Thank you…you brought food.”  
“Did you see Mallory today?”  
“Yeah, I stopped by.”  
“How is he? I meant to see him but it took longer to get things organized back at the office after…well, after what happened.”  
“Wanting to get out of there, he’s determined he’ll be out in no time.”  
“You think he will?”  
“Knowing him, yes…but I’d feel less anxious knowing he was in the hospital. I’ve organized a guard at his door, just to be safe.  
“So…come on then. You said you’d tell me everything tonight so…”  
“It’s not as though you don’t already have some idea.” James looked up at her, before taking a slice of pizza.  
“You fell for him?”  
“It’s more than that Eve…I’m in love with him.”  
“Oh my god, I had no idea.”  
“Yeah well you know me, I don’t like to share.”  
“Isn’t that the truth…does he know?”  
“I wouldn’t say that exactly.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I kissed him today, at the hospital…it was stupid and I don’t know why I did it, caught up in a moment I guess. He obviously knows I feel something but…he hasn’t a clue I love him.”  
Eve put down her wine and moved closer to James, her hand going around his shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
“Oh James…and he was me thinking the great James Bond was immune to love.”  
“How do I get things back to the way they were, just tell him it was a moment of pure insanity, I was drunk?”  
“Yeah, you could…or, you could through caution to the wind and tell him how you’ve felt since…when?”  
“Ever since she died.”  
“Wow, okay well…if you’ve felt like this for that long, don’t run away from it…embrace it James. It’s time you were happy and you could do a lot worse than Gareth Mallory.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“He’s a good man, and he’s a good boss…even if he did forget my birthday.”  
“You’re…”  
“Don’t worry, I expect a big gift next year…I’ll remind you.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Go to him; tell him…you might never get another chance.”  
James got to his feet, grabbing his jacket before his mobile rang.  
“Q…what is it, did you find him.”  
Eve watched as James expression changed, she got up and came over to him as he hung up the phone.  
“James…what is it?”  
“They found him?”  
“Ficher?”  
“Yeah, they have him…Q found his hideout and sent some agents to bring him in.”  
“So he’s alive.”  
“Just…he tried to put a gun to his head, shot himself in the shoulder instead.”  
“What about Mallory?”  
“I can’t right now…we get Ficher dealt with first. I need to know this is over before I deal with M.”  
…  
They kept Ficher down in the bunker, water dripping from the ceiling. James watched the man; he looked so much older than James remembered him. He hands were tied to the back of the chair, blood dripping from his arm as James kept eye contact.  
“Aren’t you going to speak 007, or just keep giving me the evil eye?”  
“Do you have any idea what you did?”  
“Yes, unfortunately I didn’t do it well enough…I hear he’ll make a full recovery…a shame.”  
“Why…why him.”  
“You know why, I know you Bond…after you killed my son I…”  
“You killed your son, you got him involved in your mess…I just stopped him.”  
“With a bullet, after that I made it my mission to make you pay for what you did. That meant finding out everything I could about you, family…friends…lovers.”  
“He’s not my…”  
“Not yet, but I’m sure you’ve tried. I was surprised…I’d been following you for so long, I was at the courthouse that day…when you’re last boss was shot at. The look on your face when Mallory was shot, the fear…panic…concern in your eyes, I knew then. That Silva guy did you a favour killing that old woman, you got Mallory.”  
“You son of a bitch.”  
James flew at Ficher, knocking the chair and him to the side…Ficher banging his head when he hit the ground. The older man laughed as James lunged at him, punching him repeatedly before Bill came rushing in, dragging James back.  
“Easy Bond.”  
“Tanner I’m fine.” He yelled out.  
Bill retreated back outside and closed the door before James got the chair and Ficher back in a sitting position.  
“You could have killed not only Gareth but hundreds of other lives by blowing up this building.”  
“The bomb was for him, no one else. Believe me, if I wanted to blow up the entire building I could have. It was to hurt you personally and I knew only Gareth Mallory would do…it was rather fun, watching you last night at the hospital…hovering over him. I saw the lovely display of affection by the way, the way you kissed him. Have to say though…I always thought women were more your taste, you’re full of surprises.”  
“Yeah I am.”  
Before anyone could react, James pointed his gun at Ficher and fired, sending the man and the chair backwards. Bill came running in with Eve as James holstered his weapon and turned to them.  
“James…” Was all Eve said.  
“Did you really think I was going to let him live after what he did, I don’t think twice when I shoot.”  
James walked out of the room before Bill turned to Eve, running a hand over his face.  
“Well…he certainly won’t be hurting anyone else again.”  
“I wish he’d think before he shoots.”  
“He’s paid not to think first…he has a license to kill for a reason Eve, he did what needed to be done. Ficher was never going to stop his revenge on James…next time…he might have killed M…I don’t think we should regret the death of one terrorist, do you?”  
Eve looked up at Bill, the seriousness on his face as two agents came in behind them and removed the body of Arthur Ficher.  
“I suppose not, I know he did the right thing…for all of us. I just wish there were other options than shoot first sometimes.”  
“You were an agent; you know you have to make judgment calls, some you don’t always agree with.”  
“I know…which is why I couldn’t be an agent any longer. I’m glad I’m out of that part of the job. I’m much happier these days as M’s secretary.”  
“Speaking of which…what’s going on with James and M…what did Ficher mean when he said…”  
“Buy me a drink and I’ll fill you in.”  
…  
James stood in the doorway of Mallory’s room, watching as the older man tried to sit up…but the difficulty on his face was beginning to show. James walked in to the room and over to Mallory’s side, not giving the man time to register his presence before James arm was around his waist and Mallory’s right arm around his next as he helped him sit up before rearranging the pillows behind him.  
“That better.” James asked, looking down at him.  
“Much…thank you.”  
“Listen I have good news…we got him.”  
Mallory’s head shot up, looking in to James bright blue eyes.  
“Ficher?”  
“Yeah, Q tracked him down and he was brought in earlier tonight.”  
“Alive or dead?”  
“He was alive when he came in.”  
“You killed him?”  
“I had too.”  
“James you…”  
“He was never going to stop, he told me as much. He said he’d never stop coming for you until you were dead, because you were the only thing that would hurt me enough.”  
James sat on the edge of the bed, his arm going around Mallory’s shoulder, the older man tensing in his arms.  
“I don’t regret kissing you earlier; I shouldn’t have left like I did. I killed him because I couldn’t risk him targeting you again, I already lost Olivia…I won’t lose you too.”  
Mallory looked up at James, trying to see anything in the other mans face.  
“You kissed me.”  
“I did, I kissed you because it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. When I found out you were being targeted, I vowed to keep you safe. I’m sick of people coming after the people I love and I…”  
“You love me?”  
James turned slightly, his free hand going to the side of Mallory’s face.  
“I love you; it kind of hit me head on. I wasn’t looking for it, it just happened…but I’m glad it did. I don’t expect you to feel the same way I just…”  
James was cut off when Mallory leaned forward, kissing James as his hand lay on James thigh before pulling back.  
“I’m not saying I’m not shocked, and god knows you’ve gone to great lengths to protect me. The fear of you getting hurt on missions and with this Ficher business, it’s clear I feel something for you too.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, can we just take it slowly…see what happens?”  
“I’m more than happy to do that for you…anything you want.”  
“Thank you James.”  
“You’re welcome, but just remember one thing.”  
“What’s that?”  
“I’ll still love you, regardless.”  
Mallory smiled as James tightened his hold on the older man as he closed his eyes. The fight was finally over.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
